


As Long as You're Mine

by battleships



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, PWP, and the Happily Ever Afters, established Jazekiel, title based on the song from Wicked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battleships/pseuds/battleships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Ezekiel were together in the Happily Ever Afters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long as You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> [This is what their home looks like.](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/62/4b/06/624b062af5bdf0728fe909608c370c3c.jpg)

Sunlight streamed in through double windows, bathing Jake and Ezekiel’s bedroom in a golden glow. The light prickled at Jake’s eyes until he finally stirred, his gaze falling upon the empty space next to him where Ezekiel should have been. His brow furrowed slightly until the smell of French toast wafted up to him. Throwing the heavy comforter off, Jake sleepily ambled towards the old fire pole just outside their bedroom.

When he and Ezekiel decided to live together, they hadn’t realized how difficult it would be to find a place they both liked. They both wanted something unique, but had different ideas for what exactly that was. Jake had always been more of a traditionalist while Ezekiel gravitated towards modernization.

Just as they were starting to wonder if they would ever find a place that was just right, Sheriff Baird tipped them off. She mentioned that the fire department was moving to a new location and that the old fire station would be going up for sale. They figured it couldn’t hurt to at least look around. When they arrived, they realized it was exactly what they were both looking for: the perfect mix of traditional and not. It had all of the intricate masonry and architectural significance that Jake was looking for, while still having the open floorplan and unique touches that Ezekiel loved.

Plus, there was a fire pole. 

And a turret. 

They fell in love with the building almost as easily as they’d fallen in love with each other. 

Jake slid down the fire pole into their living room, the novelty of which had yet to wear off, before making his way into the kitchen where he found Ezekiel standing at the stove, wearing only a pair of boxers and an apron that read _stud muffin_. 

“Perfect timing,” Ezekiel chirped as he finished putting the French toast on a serving plate. 

In lieu of a response, Jake pressed his shirtless body against Ezekiel’s back, eliciting a gentle giggle. Threading his fingers through Jake’s hair, Ezekiel turned his head and pulled him into a deep kiss. “Well hello, cowboy.” 

“Hello,” Jake murmured suggestively, sliding his hands underneath Ezekiel’s boxers to slowly wrap around his dick, stroking it at a lazy pace. A quiet moan escaped Ezekiel’s lips as he felt Jake’s hand tighten around him, his head falling back onto Jake’s shoulder while he rocked his hips against Jake’s quickly growing erection. 

“If this is your reaction to French toast, I really should be making it every morning,” Ezekiel commented with a smirk. 

Jake just chuckled lightly, “What can I say? I’m a simple man andseeing my boyfriend making me breakfast just gets me goin’.” 

“Well then, let’s go,” Ezekiel grinned, tapping Jake’s thigh, “Lube’s on the counter.” 

With a low growl that made Ezekiel’s breath hitch, Jake grabbed the tube he’d overlooked earlier. “So you planned this, huh?” He asked, yanking Ezekiel’s boxers down and giving his ass a playful slap in return. 

That damn smirk was back in full-force. “I know my man.” 

Jake just rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s antics, roughly bending him over the counter. 

After coating his fingers in a generous amount of lube, Jake lips found their way back to Ezekiel’s neck before slowly he slowly pressed fingers into Ezekiel’s hole, driving him forward. He could feel the vibrations in Ezekiel’s throat as the younger man moaned loudly, impaling himself further onto Jake’s fingers. Jake placed one hand on Ezekiel’s hip to hold him in place. “Oh, you like that?” He whispered, grinning darkly when Ezekiel hummed softly in agreement. There was very little that he loved more than reducing his proud lawman to a puddle of orgasmic bliss, and he was _very_ good at it. 

The hand on Ezekiel’s hip slid downwards to resume stroking his dick, drawing more wanton noises from him. Jake settled into a slow rhythm, stretching Ezekiel gently; waiting until his boyfriend was hard in his hand and squirming before pulling his fingers out. Ezekiel whined at the loss, unconsciously rocking his hips back to tell Jake to fill him up again. 

“Use your words, darlin,’” Jake growled, knowing how the sound made Ezekiel’s toes curl in excitement. “I can’t give you what you want if you don’t tell me what it is.” 

“You’re a bastard,” groaned Ezekiel, making Jake grin. 

He chuckled, “So you want me to stop-” 

Ezekiel cut him off quickly, “Don’t you _dare_.” 

“Well?” Jake asked, amused. “What do you want me to do?” 

Below him, Ezekiel was the picture of frustration. “I want you to fuck me, you wanker.” 

Jake grinned, “Was that so hard?” 

Instead of giving Ezekiel the chance to answer, Jake slathered more lube on his own aching cock, rubbing up against Ezekiel’s ass slowly and eliciting a long, low moan. Ezekiel’s nails scraped softly on the kitchen counter while he wriggled his hips against Jake’s dick in encouragement. 

Jake pushed in slowly, savoring every second. When he was balls-deep inside Ezekiel, Jake pressed himself tight against Ezekiel’s back and kissed his jaw gently. “I love you,” he whispered after pulling back. 

“I love you too, babe,” Ezekiel replied with a smile, “but I’m serious: if you don’t fuck me right now, I will leave you.” 

In lieu of a response, Jake merely tightened his grasp on Ezekiel’s hips. He pulled out halfway, before thrusting back in with a low grunt of relish. He couldn’t help but smirk at the sharp cry of pleasure that escaped his partner’s lips. 

“Like that?” 

“Yes!” Ezekiel shouted, his voice hitching at the end as Jake hit his prostate. “Damn, that’s perfect.” 

“ _You’re_ perfect,” Jake replied, his low voice sending a shiver through Ezekiel. Skin slapped against skin as Jake started pounding into him with renewed vigor. 

Ezekiel’s eyes rolled back in pleasure. “Jake,” he panted, voice hoarse. “I’m so close…” 

Jake whispered into the shell of Ezekiel’s ear as he gave it a quick nip. “Come for me, let me hear you scream.” He ground his hips against the swell of Ezekiel’s ass in order to prove his point, “You always sound so pretty with me inside of you.” 

How Jake figured out his praise kink _and_ his submissive side, Ezekiel wasn’t sure he wanted to know, but it got him every time. He came with a rumbling groan, staining the cabinets and Jake’s fingers with his release before his body went limp with satisfaction 

Jake lifted come-covered fingers to Ezekiel’s mouth, his thrusts becoming uneven as he took in the image of Ezekiel licking his own come off of Jake’s hand. “Fucking hell,” Jake groaned out, his orgasm causing a full-body shudder. He abruptly pulled his fingers out before capturing Ezekiel’s lips in a rough kiss. “I love you,” he murmured against Ezekiel’s mouth. 

“I love you too,” Ezekiel said, still trying to catch his breath. 

Jake pulled out gently, marvelling at the fucked out mess below him. He sometimes wondered if Ezekiel would let Jake sketch him like that; a scene so beautiful deserved to be captured. 

“Hey, Ezekiel,” Jake began, voice low. “We should go shower.” With that, he herded Ezekiel towards the bathroom. “Babe, you get the water started, I’m just gonna clean up in here a bit.” 

Post-orgasmic Ezekiel was always far more compliant than normal, so he ambled happily away from the kitchen while Jake ran a washcloth under the sink. He quickly wiped up the mess they’d made and brought the washcloth into their bedroom to toss in the laundry hamper. 

Instead of immediately following his boyfriend, Jake paused to open the cover of an unassuming book resting on his bedside table. A soft smile curled at his lips as his eyes fell on the velvet ring box nestled inside the cut out pages.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr at [battlships](http://battlships.tumblr.com)!


End file.
